


Fate Changer

by GumiNonz



Series: Changing Fate [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Awoken Guardian (Destiny) - Freeform, Changes in the plot, Darkness, Death, Exo Guardian (Destiny) - Freeform, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Human, Hunters, Life - Freeform, Loss, Memories, Other, Pain, Titans, Warlocks, campaign, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumiNonz/pseuds/GumiNonz
Summary: Centuries has passed, a ship crash-lands in a wasteland. Life is given a new, but what others don't know is that a certain Guardian holds knowledge from the old world and it may just change the fates of others around her. "I hope I'm not the hero" she said to herself know well aware about the events that may lead to many deaths "I'll just save them from the sidelines, after all, I'm more of a sneaky person than guns blazing everywhere I go"  was what she set herself to do, little did she know the Universe had other plans for her.My take on Destiny and Destiny 2 with a bit of some twists here and there (I don't want my boi to die okay and I don't like those grubby cabal)I only own my ideas and Nora and other Characters (will name them soon)Everything else is own By their respectful creatorsFirst story of the sires Changing Fate
Series: Changing Fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739146
Kudos: 13





	1. Somethings doesn't seem Right

**Author's Note:**

> Is the first well thought out story I have in my head right now so enjoy...!
> 
> I will use profound words, and there is a warning already about Graphic Depictions Of Violence so please bare that in mind.

Out in the wastelands of the country in Eurasian, Russia there floated about carefully a shell of some sort that looked like a start scanning around in search for something “hmm… no” it said as it scanned a skeletal corps, it floated about scanned many. Coming cross near presumably was once a highway scanned more and more,

“Ouch” it muttered as it scanned another figure “is it possible I may never find them?” it sighed as if it was about to give up “Oh traveler what to do, I feel like I’ve searched every inch of the universe for them and yet… nothing….” It beeped and made its way to another figure “Not you either.”

It looked up to the sky as if looking for a sign, and just as if the universe answered his plea something came crashing down like a shooting star near its location. “Travelers light! What was that?!” it screamed debating whether or not it should investigate before anything else does. It settled its doubts and started to head towards the crash site.

Upon arrival it was met with flames and more ruble and a small ship “A… Ship…?” it floated towards it before it could investigate any further the pod of the ship popped open, there a figure fell to the ground “Oh dear!” it floated near the figure as it contemplated

“A guardian? But there was no distress signal or a sign of a fight nearby…” it looked around “And no sign of another ghost anywhere” the shell moved closer to inspect the figure

“By the Traveler… she looks so… young” it scanned her figure, there it was silent looking down with a perplexed look “she’s… dead but… the light… it's strong”

‘could this be my guardian?’ it thought as it looked at the girl, she was human and not a skeletal corps he has been scanning throw-out the years. He looked around and scanned the Ship the girl fell from _‘What the? 20XX?’_

As the shell contemplated on what to do a faint screeching roar was heard “oh no… the fallen!” as it was about to float away it stopped and looked back at the girl “it's possible” it floated back to where the girl was and suddenly dismantled itself into a sphere of light “please be the one” then a flash of light.

It was dark and cold “ian….” Was all she could hear “guardian…” faint but close “Eyes up Guardian!”

her eyes fluttered open “It worked, you're alive!” she shook her head and a groan escaped her mouth “gad who in the world would call this a wakeup call….” She uttered quickly and looked up “eh?” she eyed the floating shell _‘what the’_ she thought ‘ _why does this floating thing look familiar’_ She propped herself up to a sitting position

“I'm a Ghost. Actually, now I’m your Ghost. And you… well you’ve probably been dead for a long time now judging by your ship here. So you're going to see a lot of things you won’t understand” it said _‘wait, wait ghost?’_ she thought and looked around the surroundings “wait, hang on-“ there it was again the screech but much closer than before the Ghost spun around checked the area before looking back at its new guardian

“This is Fallen territory; we aren’t safe here” it checked more of the surroundings

 _‘wait fallen? And wait Ghost? No can it be?’_ the girl thought _‘this... could also be a really weird coincides?’_ she shook her head once more and looked at her new companion “I have to get you to the City” it said as it hovered off a bit “wha? Wait!” she stumbled on words trying to make a full sentence but before she could her Ghost looked back at her and said “hold still” and vanished

 _‘Dafuq?! Okay this definitely is what I think it is and no time to-’_ her thoughts were cut off by a voice, it was her Ghosts “Don’t worry, I’m still with you. We need to move, fast.”

“eh? Okay… but where exactly?” she said as she got up and moved up from her crash site “We won’t survive long out in the open like this. Let’s get inside the wall”

“wall? What- ah that wall” she said looking at the huge hunk of metal called the wall.

She walked up and surveyed the environment she was now in; it was beautiful though in ruins the area was still breathtaking to look at, the road filled with broken down rusted cars but overgrown with greenery, the huge wall rusted and dented with holes but with flora sprinkled here and there. “Wow, in ruins but still…” she said as she walked towards the wall, as she approached the wall, she heard shuffling nearby _‘ah I really should hurry now huh’_ “I didn’t bring you back just for you to die again. We have to move”

“I know that, but a little assistance wouldn’t hurt ya know.” She stated

“That’s what I’m here for” she groaned a bit as she tried not to do a facepalm and walked in and asked if she was going the right way “yes, Okay… I need to find you a weapon. Before the fallen find us.”

She went down the corridor carefully _‘ahahah I’m gonna die already, I can feel it’_ she mentally noted to herself as she recalls the events that would happen in a bit _‘Wait no I have the advantage-’_ her thoughts were cut off again by her Ghost

“Quiet, they’re right above us”

 _‘ah this… it's like a horror game or movie’_ she mentally cursed as she moved about in the dark her Ghost then appeared and shined some light.

She treads quietly as she possibly could, as she approached some stairs, she saw a figure climbing up the pipe system, she gasped _‘totally forgot about that’_ she moved up

“that was a fallen I presume?”

“Yes” her Ghost replied and floated off “Hey- “her Ghost cut her off

“Hang tight. Fallen thrive in the dark, we won’t.” _‘Understandable’_ she thought

“We need more light. I’ll see what I can do.”

 _‘and there he goes’_ she stared

“Another one of these hardened military systems… And a few centuries of entropy working against me.” The whole place suddenly jolted and started to light up.

“And the Lord said let there be light” she chuckled at her comment.

As soon as the lights came on, she could see Fallen on the pipelines and all “Let the games commence” she whispered to herself “They’re coming for us!” He, her Ghost hovered over to an opening “Here! I found a rifle! Grab it.” She slid to the entrance and grabbed it “I hope you know how to use that thing” “Um… Problem… No…”

Her Ghost looked back at her “Wait no?”

“Of course, No! I have never EVER shot with a gun… now a bow on the other hand I have” she continued briskly walking towards her Ghost, now he looked dumbfounded “Wait, what do you mean-“ he was cut off by a crash coming from the inner parts of the area “Never mind, we need to-“ he was cut off again but this time by the sound of a snap from her rifle “Auto Rifle, standard magazine, sight… in working condition… And bullets… A fair amount.”

Click’s echoed through, she pulled back the charging handle and released it making on last shift of noise.

Her Ghost stared at her “What? I may have never shot a gun but that doesn’t mean I haven’t looked up how to properly handle one” He looked even more dumbfounded than before “Alright let's try firing this baby!” she said sprinting off down the rusted and dented corridor.

“Hey! Wait for me!” he followed her “Eyes forward. Watch your tracker.”

He said as he disappeared from her sight she aimed and breath

 _‘First time for everything I suppose’_ she walked forward to be greeted by 2 alien creatures both taller than her, They have four eyes that glowed a bright white-blue, their mouths are two rows of sharp, knife-like teeth, they were clad in some armor and dawn some sort of crimson cloth, and they had four arms and walked on two feet. **_“Die”_** she said in Japanese aiming for the head and pulled the trigger, they plopped to the ground she puts down the rifle and exhaled she looked at her hand it was trembling

 _‘Deep breath, deep breaths’_ she formed a fist and gripped tightly _‘it's you or them…’_ she thought and continued forward

“Guardian? Are you okay?” her Ghost asked

“Just peachy. So that was a Fallen?”

“Yes” Ghost replied

“oh.” she scoured around and saw something glinting nearby

“Oh hoho! what a lovely combat knife and not too rusty… sweet comes with the pouch too, Lucky!” she picked it up and buckled it on her waist

“time to move.” her Ghost said “yes, yes I know.”

As she moves forward, she sensed something nearby _‘in this situation it's best to trust your gut more’_ she pulled out her newly accrued knife and slowly approached the corner she walked up to the doorway and as the Fallen landed she swiftly dug the knife into its throat

“sorry” she muttered “You’re a natural at this! you must be a hunter” her Ghost chimed

“Really now? Huh I never change now do I.”

she chuckled at the thought _‘ones an assassin always an assassin huh.’_

“What do you mean?” he asked appearing in front of her as they walked in a wide area “Um- I… uhh-“ A loud screech was heard interrupting the conversation

“Ya know what, maybe we’ll talk about this later.”

“Agreed.” He said before disappearing before more fallen appeared “alright let's do this” she coked the gun and fired.

Successfully making her way through, she panted “and… without… a scratch to boot” her Ghost appeared in front of her "I didn't even have to heal you” he said as she breathed "I um… got real good reflexes" she chucked gripping her gun more tightly her ghost disappeared again and said, "But don't let your guard down there's more ahead, keep it up!"

Walking across a bridge she asked her ghost “Hey… um… so, what exactly is the Fallen?”

"The Fallen are scavengers, alien pirates picking at humanity’s remains”

She thought to herself ‘Oh boy, That sounds awfully familiar. I was right’

“Speaking of pirates, a loot cache, let’s see what's inside."

"You read my mind ghost, let's see..." As the cache opened, she couldn't contain her excitement "N o . W a y."

She said picking up a sniper rifle "N o Fucking WAY! YES! Come to me my sweet!" She held the sniper rifle close as she inspected it.

"not the best, but it will have to do!" She said as she unloads the rifle and holsters it up on her back. ‘safety first’

As she continued onwards her ghost warned her entering another area, narrow and filled with crates. And with red beams of light of some paths "Trip minds. Don't touch them"

"relax" she responded "and watch them dance" she smiled as she ready her Auto Rifle. Fallen appeared, shooting them down and leading them to their own traps she cleared the room with ease.

Making her way to the next room she stopped, reloading her rifles and got ready “Guardian?” Her Ghost asked as she just stood there, eyes closed

_‘okay it’s this room… need to focus, how many are there again? Wait no it doesn’t matter they’ll keep coming anyway.’_

She ignores her Ghost **_“Alright let’s do this”_** she said.

 _‘it's the same language as before?’_ her Ghost though somewhat worried about what his Guardian is thinking and is speculating whether his Guardian remembers her past

 _‘No… it’s not possible… I mean maybe a few memories can come back from time to time but…”_ before continuing possessing any other possibilities his Guardian dashed forward to kill a fallen with her knife, soon after more appeared **“ _Ha! Let’s get this over with!_ ”**

There she shouted in Japanese again _‘Why are there a lot more than before? Am I remembering wrong?’_ “Gah!” she dogged _‘Doesn’t matter right now’_ she thought.

Adrenalin pumping as she dogged, attacked, and killed Fallen. “The Fallen have a tighter hold on this place than I thought. Just a little bit further. Let’s hope there’s something left out there…” Ghost said. 

A few more corridors and Fallen she finally reached outside “wow will ya look at that!” she gasped walking out to the open area with old rusted towers and buildings about “This was an old Cosmodrome. There’s got to be something we can fly out of here”

Then a flare then shot up to the sky “What the” she looked as the flare reached its highest “Incoming!” her Ghost warned before a bright flash of light enveloped in the sky. Soon after a flash of light “Gah! My retinas! Should not have looked at it directly” She covered her eyes for a moment before recovering her vision.

“Fallen Ships! This close to the surface?!” Her Ghost exclaimed “Move!”

“Damn it” she cursed under her breath and ran towards a building pulling out her sniper rifle she took aim and waited until the fallen landed.

One by one Fallen fell as she pulled her trigger “tch, out of ammo” She pulled out her auto rifle and shot more incoming Fallen, she ran towards cover skidding to the side of an old crate “ouch! okay that hurts.” She exclaimed as she hit the crate “okay time to end this.” She got up and shot the remaining Fallen.

She shot the last remaining Fallen “Ah! finally some peace for ones” she said picking up ammo from the Fallen corpses around _‘Sorry about that’_ she said in her thoughts looking at the bodies around. “I’m picking up signs of a ship. Could be our ticket out of here.” Her ghost exclaimed.

“Wait, a ship?”

“Yes, it must have crash-landed here, hopefully, the Fallen hasn’t picked it apart yet” He appeared in front of her gesturing to follow him.

 _‘Wait, hang on a second’_ she looked at a nearby building _‘The jumpship is that way though’_ then looked back at her Ghost “…Okay then, lead the way my floating friend.”

She followed her ghost to a nearby crash site “there!” It floated off to a large ship she followed not far behind as he scanned the ship he said “It’s been here for a while. We’re lucky the fallen haven’t completely picked it clean”

“Well can it fly?” Her Ghost looked back at her.

“I can make it work” then looked back to the ship and disappeared soon the ship started to make some noises and jolted up from the ground.

“Oh wow” she said covering her mouth before dust came in it.

“Okay… it's not going to break orbit, but it just might get us to the city. Now about that transmat…”

Suddenly Fallen appeared from behind, She looked back and saluted “bye, bye!” she said before being engulfed in light “Bring you in!” said the Ghost as she got transported to the ship

“okay not use to that yet…” she said as the ship started to take off.

“We can come back for them when you’re ready. Let’s get you home.” Her Ghost said and the ship took off.

 ** _“Aaaah, that was close”_** she said in Japanese then sighed “A bit too close for comfort”

“Yes… Um… Guardian I- “He was cut off.

“I have a name ya know,” she said

“W-what?” He stuttered now looking at her

“I said I have a name… The name’s Nora.” Looking at him arms crossed as the chair spun to face him.


	2. A unique Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora arriving at the Tower was meet with unique encounters with the Vanguards and the one who speaks for the Traveler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended this Chapter to be filled with information cuz of others who might not really know much about the games.  
> Also yaaaay our Favorite vanguards are here!

He couldn’t believe it, his septic shifted around before focusing on his Guardian arms crossed a stern look came from her _‘Guardians don’t remember much at first even there name sometimes…’_ “You remember your past?”

“Yup”

“A-all of it?”

“Yup… well maybe not all, I was never really good at remembering things to begin with and-“ He interrupted her “Oh traveler… how? I mean, oh… Zavala will not like this, not one bit” He hovered closer to her studying her facial expression. She was not lying; he could feel her light becoming stronger for some reason.

 _‘the Big guy huh… well he never liked guardians looking for their past’_ she thought as she spun the chair back to its original position, she glanced at her Ghost hovering closer

 _‘Now that I think about it… this Ghost sounds a lot like NolenBot… from the game… oh GAD NO! I really hope I’m not the hero’_ She sighed deeply

“Well what can you do I already had my memories from the start” He pondered

“We… should speak to the speaker he may know why this happened” she lend back

“Your call bud.”

The rest of the trip was silent for the most part, she just admired the view as the ship zoomed pass beautiful places.

“So, um how long is it to get to… this city you mentioned” Nora asked not making any eye contact.

 _‘Oof almost blurt it out’_ she sighed mentally; her Ghost responded “not too far now”

She looked ahead and said “I think that’s a storm up ahead” she pointed out rather nonchalantly, her Ghost focused on the cumulonimbus clouds “not to worry” and just like he said nothing went wrong.

Coming out of the storm revealed a beautiful sincere of a giant sphere in the sky underneath it a magnificent city surrounded by the mountainous range there in the midst of it stood a large tower “Wow” Nora said and thought

_‘I mean seeing it on screen was really cool and pretty but this…’_

“nothing beats the real deal.” she muttered under her breath “What was that?” Her Ghost quired “Nothing” she said as they approach the tower.

Transporting onto the Tower took her by surprise “Yeah still not use to that…” she said shaking her head a little, she looked at her Ghost before looking behind her to see the Giant sphere and the city.

“Welcome to the last safe city on Earth” He started “The only place the traveler can still protect.” Nora slowly approaching the railing and putting a hand on it

“I… have no words, it’s just… wow…”

“It took centuries to build. Now… we’re counting everyday it stands”

Ghost hovered over to face the tower, she followed “And this Tower is where the Guardians live” And sure enough Nora saw other individuals going around doing their business, some was human others another kind of race and robots posted around. She looked around not really moving from her spot, there was stairs leading to the upper portion of the layered and leveled area eyeing the lovely architecture of the tower, the ornamentation and the floral work was stunning to see and not to mention the huge banners hung in different areas of the tower. A booth was nearby the left side of the area where other Guardians gathered.

 _‘That must be where the post office and special orders are’_ she thought looking to the right she saw other Guardians flocking around near a machine that looks like an ATM _‘Must be the vaults… good Imma have to check how much I can store in there later.’_

Farther in she saw some guardians with some sort of glowing orb next to someone _“Orbs…?”_ “those are Engrams” Her Ghost said _‘No wonder’_ she thought and asked what are engrams.

“There unidentified loot items randomly dropped by enemies or awarded upon completion of various activities. You can bring Engrams to a Cryptarch to have them deciphered and reveal their contents.”

“Im guessing that um…. Person?”

“Awoken actually”

 _‘My dear lord… I can’t just say “yeah the awoken that dude” like I know the race… even though I do.’_ Nora looked at him with an annoyed face and sighed _‘Just play it cool Nora’_ “Can you… um… explain the different races please cuz im a bit confused here.” She changed her demeanor and tone to a more curious one.

“Oh! Right, Well the awoken are descendants of Humans who, during the Collapse, tried to run to the far edges of known space to escape The Darkness. No one really knows what happened but something mysterious and strange happened to them at the edge of Human-controlled space, which altered them forever.” He said hovering a bit closer to Nora

“Okay… what about the others that looks like robots”

“ Those are Exos they are a species of humanoid machines.”

 _‘… that’s it? That’s all you’ll give me’_ She almost blurt out “And?”

“Ah well not much is really known of the Exos”

“ah… I see” looking down while her hand on her chin _‘I can dig up what I know about the Exos later, right now…’_ she looked up and in the far corner she could see light _‘Oh? must be another vendor or… wait is that our famous gunsmith over there?’_ she stared at the direction of where the light is coming from for a few more seconds _‘Though I don’t really know the lay out of this version of the tower very well… doesn’t mean The lay out is the same in the game… right?’_ she thought while looking back to the front of the tower. She surveyed the area and thought of what to do now. She looked at her Ghost and was about to ask what to do, but before she could the intercom suddenly started up.

“All new Guardians report to the front of the tower plaza.” And it repeated the same sentence, Nora looked up ahead and a handful of other Guardians gathered, her ghost looked at her and said “well we better get going then”

“Yeah… don’t wanna be late I guess…” she said a bit reluctant to move forward, none the less she made her way there while thinking _‘Okay this never happened before… then again… the game didn’t have any kind of code like this… and why am I the only one not wearing any armor?’_ True enough the other Guardians that huddled there was fully clad in armor while Nora had civilian clothing on _‘This is rather embarrassing… like why?’_ She looked down at herself _‘A good pair of shoes and pants, a nice leather belt, white shirt now kinda drenched in Fallen blood…. Ew… and a once nice trench coat’_ she sighed _‘Man I like this coat too… wait not important right now…’_ She looked back up and saw someone in front of the group of guardians she got closer to the group and listen to someone who looked to be like a warlock.

“Alright is this all of you?” They asked with a somewhat modulated voice _‘Oh an Exo, he looks like a guardian that’s been here for quite some time’_ Nora thought putting her hands in the pockets of her trench coat while looking at the Exo warlock.

“My names Lennon-9, and I’ve been assigned to assist you kinderguardians for today. I’ll be asking for your names and class before you meet the vanguards, each one of you will fill this out and give it back to me when you’re done” He then held out a rather small pod of some kind there it projected a screen. He then started to give each guardian.

“9…” Nora muttered _‘His been rebooted nine times now, well it’s not record breaking, that belongs to a certain gunsmith’_ She thought, before she could think further Lennon was standing in front of her, she looked up at him for he was a few feet taller than her. He just stared at her for a few seconds then looked at her Ghost then his eyes was fixed on her again.

“You...”

“Um… yes?”

“…Here, and please hurry in writing the information needed” he said as he handed over the pod. _‘okay that was weird… maybe it’s the fact that I’m in civilian right now and not in armor?’_ Her ghost hovered over closer to here “Let’s see what we have here” he said as the screen projected from the pod.

“name, and Class” Her ghost said

“Easy enough you already know my name and you basically said I was a Hunter” then a little keyboard screen popped up in front of her.

“Ah, I have to type it in.” She then began writing her name down but paused, her finger hovering over the C button _‘I… Better not’_ she thought and pressed tab instead to type in her class. After that she saved it and gave the pod back to Lennon who was waiting for her.

A few minutes later all the new guardians was registered and the Exo warlock stood back in front of all of them. “Okay, since all of you are done. Please procced to the north tower, which is that way.” He pointed to the left of the area “I’m sure most of you has already explored some parts of the tower so it won’t be too hard to find for the others.”

“You know this place right?” Nora asked her Ghost

“Yes, I’ve visited the tower often” Her Ghost replied

“that’s where all of you will be meeting your vanguards.” He said before leaving. Nora acted quick and started to walk to the direction of the North Tower, others did the same as well, her Ghost hovering right beside her.

“By the way, what’s the vanguard.” She asked 

“The Vanguard is a faction that consists of high-ranking Guardians who are considered the best of their respective classes.”

“Okay what are the other classes then?”

“Well you have the Titans, and the Warlocks”

“And you said I’m a Hunter right”

“Yes, The Hunters specializes in agility, stealth, and marksmanship. Hunters are "quick on the trigger and deadly with a blade," so much that they have earned a fearful reputation and are known as the "Masters of the Frontier."

“I see…” _‘although I know all this, it’s good to be refreshed after so long…_ ’ She though

“Titans specializes in armor. The first Titans built and defended The Wall that protects The City. Their heritage is rooted in strength, sacrifice, and mercilessness.”

“And warlocks?”

“The Warlocks specializes in combining "magic" powers granted by The Traveler with modern weapons. You see Warlocks have long studied The Traveler, which gives rise to their ability to harness some of its powers.”

“Ah okay make sense now”

While walking and talking with her ghost she didn’t notice that she was at the North Tower, it was a rather small area it had a crescent moon shaped outer space, vendors here and there, people working and going about their business, but the one that’s most notable was the observatory looking place. Nora was admiring the area until the group of guardians caught her attention

“Hmm… 1,2,3… okay so 4 Titans, 5 Warlocks, and… 1… including me 2 Hunters. Total 11 Guardians” She said walking towards the group, as she made her way three figures approached them. Her eyes locked on the three, her Ghost looked at the three as well.

“Those three are the Vanguards” He said

“I think I noticed” she replied

One had crimson armor and was a male Awoken, His armor looked heavy, and was full-body with some sort of belt that has a piece of cloth worn on the right hip , the other a female Human, She wore purple long vestments and has an armband worn on the upper-left arm. And lastly a male Exo that had a shade of light blue and black, blue lighted, has a horn on his head, had a black hooded cloak, and has a lightly armored outfit.

“Welcome to your new home Guardians, We are the Vanguards” The Awoken male spoke

“That’s Zavala, His the Titan Vanguard” Your Ghost whispered to you as Zavala gave his speech “And that next to him is Ikora and Cayde-6.” He pointed at the female Warlock and Exo Hunter.

She let out a humming sound to confirm she was listening to him _‘The strict space dad, the badass space mom, and the carefree but can be responsible space brother’_ she thought _**“I see…”**_ She whispered in Japanese not wanting to disrupt the moment of the Awoken Vanguard. After the rather motivational speech of Zavala, he then tasked them to go to their vanguard and they will explain the rest. She walked towards Cayde-6 as well as the other hunter.

“So, you two must be my new-“ He stopped as his eyes were on Nora, She shifted and avoided his gaze as she put her hands in the pocket of her coat.

“Wait, wait, wait you’re a Hunter?” He asked “You?”

 _‘Ouch my feelings are hurt… well not really I kinda get why his reaction is like this’_ she thought as she looked down at her outfit _‘Not really Hunter like’_ But she stood straight and looked at the Exo head on and said “Yes sir, I Am a hunter.” The other hunter looked at the two, both looked like they were in a staring contest.

“Huh, okay this is a bit new… I have to say” Cayde-6 walked towards Nora and observed her as he circled her around slowly.

“Your um… well not-“

“What you expected?” She cut him off looking at him with a an innocent smile _._

“Well yes- I mean- never mind” He stumbled on his words a bit

“Look both of you need some new gear and weapons, so here” he handed out some gears to both of the hunters. Nora took the neatly packed great set and stared at it for a few seconds before looking back up at Cayde-6 as he answers the questions of the other hunter, a smile on her face. _‘Huh, he never ceases to amazing… Appears to be lazy and bored with his duties but actually takes his role seriously’_ She thought before asking her Ghost if he could keep the gear first, but before she finished her sentence the gear disappeared, giving out a little gasp she looked at her Ghost and he nodded at her like he could read her mind at that time.

 _“_ And you can get better and if you’re lucky bigger guns from our gunsmith at the plaza, his names banshee-44” Cayde-6 said as she looked back at him, He looked at her

“And do you have any questions kid?”

“No, sir I don’t”

“Great! now I’m off to-“

“Cayde!” Before he could finish Zavala caught him before sneaking away. He groaned and grumbled as he walked towards the Titan and Warlock Vanguards. Nora bowed a bit before leaving.

“Guardian?”

“Yeah?”

“Why did you bow?”

“I-“ _‘Shit… I did it subconsciously’_ she thought “Um… out of habit”

She rushed towards the little entrance of the observatory and noticed it was getting late, she stopped at the entrance of the observatory and looked around, There it had a great view of the Traveler, stairs on the left side going to an upper floor that looked like an office of some sort, in the center a huge machine with looks to be a holographic map of the traveler or Earth, it had small pillar like stands with orbs floating on top of it, huge banners hanged at the walls, She was admiring the view until she was startled by a voice.

“There was a time… Where we were much more powerful.” She looked back to where the voice came from there she saw coming down the stairs a tall masked man dressed in a black hood with white garments with some accents of gray. “…But that was long ago” he continued

“Until it wakes and finds its voice, I am the one that speaks for the traveler.” He gestured to follow him further in “You must have no end of questions guardian”

“Well, kinda…” she said as she follower him

“In its dying breath the Traveler created the Ghosts, to seek out those who can wield its Light as a weapon” Nora’s Ghost flew up near to the giant window staring at the Traveler, she looked up at him as he flew and looked back at the masked man as he stared out to the Traveler.

“Guardians, to protect us, and do what the Traveler itself no longer can.”

“What… Happened to it?” She asked as her Ghost floated back down to her side, The masked man looked down and walked slowly to the side towards one of the orbs, Nora stood still eyes no on him.

“ I could tell you of the great battle, centuries ago… how the Traveler was crippled. I could tell you of the power of the darkness, its ancient enemy. There are many tales, told throughout the City to frighten children. Lately those tales have stopped.” He stopped in his tracks

“Now… the children are frightened away.” He turned and looked back at Nora and her Ghost “The Darkness is coming back. We will not survive it this time.”

“It’s armies surrounds us. The Fallen are just the beginning” Her Ghost said looking at his Guardian, she looked to the ground griping her hands now in a shape of a fist she looked back up and asked if there was anything she could do.

“You must push back the Darkness.”

 _‘That’s… a bit Vague’_ She thought not changing her determined demeanor

“Guardians are fighting on Earth and beyond… join them. Your Ghost will guide you.” He said as he approached her, she looked up at him then to her ghost.

“I only hope he chose wisely.” He started to walk back to the staircase

“I did… I’m sure of it. We’re in this together now.” Her Ghost chimed but before she left she had one more question for the masked man.

“Oh! One more thing, I didn’t quite get your name, sir” She said staring at man now half way up the stairs.

“You may call me the Speaker” he said looking back at her, she gave him a small smiled and started to walk off.

She walked back to the Tower Plaza and sighed _‘Social skills need some work… but acting is still on par’_ She chuckled a little, her Ghost now looking at her _‘all though… I feel like I’m forgetting something… Oh!’_ “Hey Ghost, weren’t you suppose to ask about…. Ya know… my um… situation?” She asked looking back at her Ghost, he just stared at her before his septic did some sort of blinking motion.

“Traveler your right!” He exclaimed; Nora couldn’t help but laugh at her Ghost.

“We have to go back there” he said floating off back from where they came from.

“Ah! How about You go back there and ask, and I’ll catch up _” ‘Nope, don’t want that right now, I need some alone time before my head explodes here!’_ She screamed mentally but keeping a calm posture.

“And um… I need to…”

“Need to what?”

“Use the Restroom _” ‘Yeah lets go with that…’_

“Well then we can go after-“ She cut him off

“No!... I can go find it myself, and besides isn’t this a bit urgent?... For you…” she muttered the last part _‘I really need some alone time to really gather my thoughts here’_ she mentally pleaded to whatever god was left that her ghost would leave even just for a little bit. Her Ghost was silent and contemplating _‘What kind of Ghost am I if I leave my Guardian’_ He thought and looked back at her _‘I have searched for you for centuries… I…’_

“Look I know you don’t want to leave my side and all but, can you do it? Just this ones? I promise right after I’m done I’ll go straight to the Speaker” His thoughts was cut off, he looked at her, hands together as if she was pleading _‘Traveler what did I get myself into…’_

“Fine, but no delays”

“Yes! you have my word!”

And with that she walked off to a group of guardians, he stared at her just to know what she was doing, it seems she asked one of those other guardians to show her the way to the restrooms and sure enough they were heading the right way. With that his doubts was settled and flew off to the Speaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Also I just kinda figured out how to use Ao3 so sorry if you guys was confused before hahah.


	3. More Questions Less Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Given her odd situation, Nora tries and thinks of why the world suddenly is like the game she used to play before. In the process of it she gets in a rather awkward situation with the Vanguards, the Speaker and two new individuals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is confusing... just a little heads up. But it was also on purpose.

Ghost hovered over to the Speaker; He was engrossed in his work not really looking up from his papers he said.

“Ah guardian your- Oh, Ghost” He was surprised to see a Ghost alone without a guardian along with it.

“Where is your Guardian Ghost? Wasn’t she with you moments ago?”

“Yes well, She had to do some business, and she was persistent in letting me come to you first” Ghost replied unsure how the Speaker would react to this, a Ghost without his Guardian

“Hmm… I see, then what is it you want?”

“I and on behalf of my Guardian, who, will come right after, would like to ask a question”

“And what is this question?” Another voice chimed in

“Ah! Zavala, you are here” The Speaker said, Ghost looked back and saw the Vanguards behind him _‘Oh Traveler… This will not end well.’_ He thought.

“C-commanders” Ghost stuttered, Cayde eyed him down and said

“Hey aren’t you that Ghost of one of my new Hunters? What was her name…”

“Nora” Ikora said looking at a screen with the profile of Nora

“Right, right, her… thanks Ikora”

“Well she-“ Ghost was about to say that his Guardian is in the restroom until Cayde cut him off.

“No wait let me guess”

“Cayde” Zavala said in a rather annoyed tone

“Okay, okay I’ll stop”

“So Ghost?” the speaker asked

“She’ll be here in a bit she just needed to go to the, um, Lady’s Room. And insisted I come ask the Speaker this… certain question…” Ghost hesitated, he did not like the fact Zavala was there or any of the Vanguards. _‘This was only for the Speaker… why are the commanders here?’_ he thought as his septic darted around trying to not make eye contact with any of the Vanguards. Then the Speaker asked what the question was, Ghost simply turned around to the Speaker and said “Is it Possible that a Guardian can remember… All of their past?” He said it, and they all said the same thing in unison. “What?”

Meanwhile, Nora just got directions to the restrooms, and the guardians she asked even offered to guide her, they reached the lady’s room she turned to them and said.

“Thanks again”

“No problem little lady”

“Yeah and don’t worry about my partner here I’ll keep an eye on him for you” The female Guardian said as she chuckled, Nora giggled at the comment.

“H-hey!” The male Guardia responded

“Aw is the big guy getting flustered now~” His friend said

“S-shut up!”

“I appreciate the gesture, thank you again, both of you” Nora couldn’t help but give a smile as she bit the two guardians farewell as she enter the restrooms. As she entered she gave off a big sigh “Well at least that made me smile a bit there” she said as the smile on her face faded “Now time to get my thoughts in place” She looked at the space it was ample, there was 5 cubicles and the sink was simple with a wide wall mirror, she made sure no one else was there and grind “Heh, my way of seeing interior has completely change… don’t know if its for better or worse” she said as she walked towards the sink “Okay, lets wash the old face-“ she stopped as she looked at herself in the mirror.

“Eh?” she stared wide eye at her refection, moving her left hand to touch the mirror.

“EEEEh?! WAIT, Wait, wait i-is this really?!” she touched her face with her right hand “No, no, no way! Im… Im 19 years old again!” She exclaimed as she put both her hands on her head. “I mean it’s not that bad… but STILL, this explains why everyone was really tall… besides me being half Asian… I was considered the smallest on my dad side though I was basically normal height in my mom’s side…” She put down her hands and put it in the pocket of the coat “Wait off topic damn it!” She stopped herself as she looked back at her refection, she had light brown hair up to her shoulder with little streaks that was a little lighter on her right side. She had fair skin, her eyes golden brown in color and she had a mole near her right eye. “But why? I remember being at least 50 years old or something, oh gad even my mentality went back a bit here…” She sighed and close her eyes as she steps back a bit from the sinks and sighs “This doesn’t make any sense… I-I can’t even remember most of the things after some points in time.”

Nova felt like she was going to have a headache the more she tried to remember, she rubbed her temples with her right hand “It’s like somethings stopping me from remembering, I can see tidbits of memories when I was older than 19 but its hazy” she covered the half top portion of her face with her hand “Ugh… trying to force it isn’t helping me… Is this because I was revived?” she sighed “Okay I’ll worry about this later right now I need to focus” She uncovered her face but before she could continue someone else entered the Restroom.

The room was silent, Ghost looked at the Speaker and Vanguards as he hovered to the side of the wall to look at all of them util Zavala asked him a simple question ‘How?’ Ghost was at a lost even he didn’t know that’s why he came to ask the Speaker.

“I’m not sure myself, that’s why I wanted to ask the Speaker.”

“This was never heard of before, a Guardian waking up with all their memories in tacked” Ikora said as she looked at a tablet with Nora’s information.

“Indeed” Speaker hummed unsure of this predicament as well 

“Wait, wait, wait we talking about all of it?” Cayde asked now intrigued by this

“I- well She said she remembered all of it but I didn’t really confirm it just yet of how much she remembers”

“Well how do you know if she’s telling the truth or not then?”

“Cayde has a point, she may have just said that she remembers”

“But Zavala why would a Guardian lie about something this important?”

“Ikora has a point Zavala, it is not often this happens even then when a Guardian does remember their past its usually when they find something that’s connected to them”

“Thank you speaker”

“I knew from the moment I saw her something wasn’t right; I mean come on! Who comes in as a Guardian not wearing armor?”

“Um my Guardian does?”

“Exactly, it’s weird!”

Meanwhile, In the females Comfort room Nora sneezed after washing her face, she was glad that the other ladies left already at the same time she can’t help but feel as if someone was talking about her. “Ugh… Okay now that it’s just me lets gather up what I know so far” She took a deep breath and exhaled “Right now the world I know is now similar… rather VERY similar to that of the game Destiny, so far I haven’t establish which period I’m in yet, but since the tower looks like this I’m in Destiny 1… only problem is which part is it, before or after Crota, or am I in the midst of when Oryx comes… or before Destiny 2 with the red war…” She scratched her head.

“Ugh… this is getting me nowhere; I can’t think while under pressure knowing that I’m taking long here in the toilets… and someone is waiting for me… UUUGH!” she sighed “Okay, small recap before I run to the Speaker, one It’s been centuries since my time, two, the world I live in somehow turned into destiny’s storyline, three, I can’t clearly remember parts of my past as if something is blocking those memories.” She looked at the mirror and saw her reflection stare back. “Okay I’ll make a plan when I know what period I’m in, right now gotta dash to the speaker.” She said walked to the door and went out.

She walked out and started to run off towards the North Tower, as she went down the corridor and turned the corner she bumped into something and stubbled down to the ground.

 **“Itai!”** She said as she rubbed her nose she looked up hand still on her nose.

“Oh sorry about that” said an Awoken male Titan as he looked down at her, He had bulky and heavy armor on, his skin was pale light purple, his hair was slightly messy thanks to his helmet but was kept in a man bun with a little side bang and was Twilight Blue, his eyes silver.

“Ah, don’t worry about it” She said as she was about to pick herself up but a hand reached out to her. “Here” she looked at his hand before grabbing it.

“T-thanks” she said as she put her hand down from her nose and let go of the Titans hand

“No problem, but are you okay? You took a pretty hard hit there from my armor and the floor”

“Eh, I’ve been through worse” She said with a smile as she looked up at the Awoken Male

“You sure?” He got down to her eye level which embarrassed Nora who was a foot shorter.

“Y-yeah, no need to worry about it!” she said as she avoided his gaze

“Well okay if you insist but-“

“Adam! There you are” Both turned around and saw the Warlock from before

“Lennon, good to see you”

“Good to see your still alive too bud” The Warlock looked down at Nora

“Oh it’s you”

“You know each other?”

“No not-“

“She’s one of the Kinderguardians”

 _‘Okay… this is even more awkward’_ Nora thought but remembered she’s in a hurry 

“RIGHT! IM LATE!” She panicked and started to bolt off

“UM SORRY ABOUT THAT AGAIN!” she said before turning another corner the 2 guardians was left there rather confused.

She arrived at the Observatory but before she could get in she heard the Vanguards and The Speaker convers with her Ghost, she hid near the entrance.

“At any rate we must wait for this guardian,” The speaker spoke

“Yes and I want to know your reason on only telling the speaker this Ghost.” Zavala followed

“Well, I knew you wouldn’t take this news… well lightly, so I thought that maybe me and my Guardian could find the reason first before telling you this commander” Ghost said

‘He can worry alright’ Nora thought.

“I see…”

“Zavala, I’m informed that Adam has come back and has the report on the happenings on the hive on the moon”

 _‘Wait hive on the moon? Okay now I’m getting somewhere’_ Nora perked up and leaned a bit closer but not enough that she can be seen.

“We should call the big guy here since a certain Guardian hasn’t showed up yet”

“Why don’t you go look for your Hunter Cayde” Ikora shot back with an amused smile at Cayde and he groan

“ugh why?” he retorted

“Because she’ll be your responsibility from now on”

 _‘No! My information…! Fine I’ll show up!’_ Nora groan mentally _‘Time to act like I ran here… I mean I did and hurt my face at it’_ She backed up from her position and ran in the observatory faking her panting.

“I…Ugk… Here!” She exclaimed as she bend over to fake her exhaustion.

“Oh look who decided to show up” Cayde said as she slowly straitened her position while pretending to pant heavily and putting a hand near her chest.

“Im-“ She gulped “Sorry…”

“It’s quite alright Guardian, please catch your breath first” The speaker spoke as he went down the stairs with Nora’s Ghost and the Vanguards followed. Ghost flew next to her and asked if she was alright, Nora assured her ghost as she calmed herself and looked at the Speaker and the Vanguards.

“Now that you’ve calmed down, please elaborate on this little situation”

“Yeah, how in the world do you remember you past, well that is if you really can”

“Oh right, that, well I just… remembered my past.”

“From the moment you open your eyes?” Ikora asked looking at Nora

“Yes, ever since I became conscious...”

“And what do you remember exactly?” Zavala inquired

“Well, where do I start…” Nora pondered and looked at her Ghost, he just stared at her looking curious as well.

“Well My full name is Nora Carder, I’m half Asian half European… im basically Eurasian” She smirked, Cayde laughed at her Joke “Hahahahah good one.”

“Ahem! Continue”

“Right… Im 19… years old… I was born the 12th  of spring in 200X, and I was… in Collage taking Interior Design”

“what about your family? Friends?”

“Yes I remember my close family and friends.“

They Asked a few more questions from Nora, Thankfully they didn’t bring up her demise and she thanked the gods for that for she herself can’t remember only tidbits of that event. A few hours or asking and speculating it was getting late, the sky lit with start was now seen. Nora sensed a yawned and covered her mouth before she did, her Ghost looked at her, eyelids getting heavy as she rubbed her eye with one of her hands then he looked at the Vanguards and the Speaker still in conversation, he was about to hover over and ask if his Guardian can be dismissed but before he could another Guardian walked in.

“Sorry if I interrupted something here sir”

“Adam” Zavala announced as Adam walked to the Vanguards, at that Nora had her attention to the Awoken Guardian _‘Oh it’s the guy from earlier… awkward…’_ She thought.

“You didn’t really interrupt us”

“Well then, here you go sir” Adam said handing out some sort of file to the Titan Vanguard, He looked at the other Vanguards and to the Speaker wondering why their gathered here, he looked to where Nora was standing, that caught the titan by surprise seeing the girl he bumped into earlier there as well.

“Good work Guardian, with this we know what the Hive is doing”

Nora perked up _‘Hive? Come on Zavala give me more details here’_ She thought _‘This is my chance in finding which point in time I am in this world’_

“You did good stopping the ritual but our work is not done yet”

“Thank you sir” Suddenly a Ghost appeared next to Adam

“With this we have time to prepare for what to come next” it said as it hovered towards Adam.

“Well, I don’t want to interrupt your little chat here Zavala but…” Cayde chimed in and pointed at Nora, who, in turn looked away from the them and looked out at the Traveler through the huge window of the observatory. Ikora then walked over to Nora and put a hand on her shoulder, Nora tensed up a bit by her touch and looked at her, Ikora her gave a small smile in return.

“Now then, Since we took long here I believe it’s time to give Both of our Guardians here some rest, wouldn’t you agree?” She said as she looked back at her comrades.

“I agree I believe we took more of her time than expected” Speaker said as he put a hand on Zavala’s Shoulder. Zavala looked at the Speaker and back at Ikora with Nora.

“I suppose” He looked at Adam “Adam, why don’t you take this new Guardian to the Quarters here in the Tower so that you both can rest”

“Of course sir” Adam and his Ghost looked towards Nora and her Ghost

“Well since We’re all done here, I’ll be off”

“And where are you going Cayde, our business isn’t done yet”

“What? Really? Zavala come on”

Ikora looked at Nora who was clearly lost in thought and addressed Adam to take her out before Zavala and Cayde could stop and drag her into whatever is happening between them. Adam somewhat understood the situation and lead Nora and her Ghost out of the Observatory, Ikora looked back at her comrades and sighed, while the Speaker took this time to walk back up to his study.

Walking out Adam looked down at Nora, her hand griping her other arm, her Ghost looks at her with concern as it hovered closer to her, asking if his Guardian was alright, she looked lost in thought until Adam heard a Grumbling sound.

"Ah... Well this is embarrassing…" she said.

"Have you not eaten?" Adam asked

"No... I um... Haven't." Adam looked at his Ghost then back to her

"We can stop by the cafeteria before the Quarters"

"I... Um... I think I would like that." After a few minutes of walking in silence Adam broke it asking what Nora her name, she replied in return and they walked silently again.

"About this morning I-"

"Don't worry about it! I'm not hurt" she laughed and pointed at her nose "see not a scratch, so you don't need to apologized"

"If you insist... here we are."

The two stopped near a double metal doorway, He pushed it open and held it for Nora gesturing to get in first which she gladly accepted. The Cafeteria looked like any other, apart from the bar like area on the far-left corner or the room. tables and chairs spread across the room, a counter where anyone can order food, the rest rooms at the far back of the room.

"It’s not much but the food here is good enough."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not that picky when it comes to food." They went to the counter and brows the choice of food being prepared today. Nora contemplated as she looked at the different types of dishes, inquiring what it’s made of and if its spiced up or not.

After a while she settled with a pasta dish and some water. They went to the casher and when Nora was about to ask her Ghost what the Currency is and How much does she have until Adam stepped in and paid for her food, she was about to protest but it was a bit late for that. They picked a table and ate their dishes in silence _. 'Aaah this is really awkward... And my social skills aren't helping... Its fine with the vanguards cuz I can think of them as my higher officers... Since they are, but this? It's like an awkward moment with the senpai.'_ She thought as she ate her pasta. They finished and left; Nora looked back before leaving _‘shouldn’t we clean up?’_ she then walked back to the table her Ghost looked at her with a curious look.

“Guardian? Did you leave something?” She looked at him them back to the dishes _‘I was taught better than this’_ she smiled at the thought and picked up the plates and cups, she walked to the counter and handed it to the worker. A bit shocked the worker looked at her like she was crazy, but got the dishes and handed them over to a co-worker, Nora smiled and nodded and headed towards Adam who was staring at her the whole time with a poker face. Before she left she heard someone shout a thank you, she stopped in her tracks in that moment before smiling to herself and headed out.

The walk going to the quarters was silent, until the someone called out for the Titan, looking from where the voice came from they saw Lennon-9.

“Lennon?”

“Was wondering where you went, you need to tell me your plan about the-”

“Ahem!” He was cut off by a Ghost that appeared in front of him

“What?” the Exo questions and his Ghost pointed at Nora’s direction, she looked at them and waved but avoided their gaze.

“Oh… maybe later then in your quarters”

“We were just going there”

“I see, then I’ll come along then”

“It’s not a problem with me but…”

“Nope, no problem!” She gave an awkward laugh and the continued walking until they reached an elevator. They got on and Lennon-9 pressed a button going down.

“The quarters are below the main part of the tower” Lennon stated, Nora hummed in response. _‘Ah… why must I be socially awkward…’_ Nora cried mentally as she wait in silence with the two other Guardians for the doors to open, a few minutes later the doors opened, as they exited they were greeted by someone behind a counter.

“Sir Lennon, oh and sir Adam welcome back” they nodded

“And who might this be?” she beamed

“Um hello, I-I’m a new Guardian…”

“Oh! your one of the new Guardians, then I’m sure you’re here to register a room her in the tower?”

“Y-yes.” The receptionist smiled and gestured her to come closer.

“You’re a luck one, you got the back corner in the 3rd floor of the Quarters”

“Eh? Really? Tim finally got a sponsor?” Lennon asked

“Yes, he was rather exited that he rushed here the day he met them”

“Ha! Adam you own me 50 glimmer” Adam sighed, Nora held her composure, trying to not giggle.

“Anyways your luck little miss, you’ll have a great view of the mountains”

“Really? Cool…” Nora Smiled

“All you need to do it fill this in and we’ll be done”

“Okay”

Nora filled in the application and was given the keycard to the room, with this she’s fully registered, she thanked the Titan and Warlock for accompanying her all the way here and bid them farewell and headed to her new room, she approached the door and used the card, the door opened and she stepped in. She looked around, the room was as big as a one-bedroom apartment back in her previous life, fully furnished with a cool gray color palette, what really caught her eyes was the full wall sized window that gives the view of the mountainous area, it was breathtaking. But she was so drained physically and mentally that the moment faded thanks to her aching body _‘I’ll explore everything tomorrow… well… Later technically’_ She thought as she opened one of the doors hoping it was the bedroom.

“You must be tired Guardian” Her Ghost said and she gave him the look of ‘Jeez ya think?’ She opened the door and she thank the gods it was the bedroom she flopped on the bed and mumbled as she made herself comfortable.

“Imma need to get more pillows…” she said as she hugged the other pillow, the bed was big like that of a Queen-sized bed and the mattress was soft and bouncy.

“Must be some sort of new memory foam or something” then she realized that she still had her dirty clothing on and sniper strapped on her back, She immediately jumped off the bed which startled her Ghost and looked if there was any stains, thankfully there was none. She put her sniper rifle down on the bed side table and went to the bathroom.

“Guardian, what are you-“ Ghost cut himself off and hovered out “Im sorry!” he exclaimed as she was getting her clothes off, she realized she had no change of clothes so she resorted to wear the complimentary bathrobes there, before she did she took a warm shower and put the robe on, washed her clothing and hanged it on the rack for the towels. There she was contented and went back to the room and plopped back to bed before she closed her eyes she heard her Ghost say good night, she responded with a muffled goodnight back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright hope you enjoyed that.   
> Sorry if anything comes of odd or just doesn't seem right, I literally write this things in like 12-2 am in the morning, also have to worry about some deadlines coming up hahahha sorry.
> 
> Anyways stay healthy and safe. Wash dem hands and well... wear a mask if ya need to go out.


	4. A Plan in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a plan in mind Nora tries to be the hero from the shadows, little dose she know the Universe has something else in mind.

Nora woke up at the crack of dawn carefully making her way to the living space making sure she doesn’t disturb her Ghost, _‘Time to make a plan’_ She thought as she looked back at her Ghost on the nightstand _‘Imma need to tell him to move to the bed next time’_ She smiled and walked out, she surveyed the living space, It had a little kitchen area with a refrigerator near the door and had a tv console, a 30 inch TV, and a three siter sofa facing the TV.

“Not bad…” she muttered “Okay time to find some sort of pen and paper or something to write on...” She searched the area but to no avail she did find a pen or paper. She then sat on the sofa and sighed.

“Okay that was a waste of time…” She sighed “ Alright so… Adam stopped the Hive ritual on the moon… so he must have been the one who found out about it when he… presumably went back to old Russia for his ship parts” She pause and thought for a second “Now that I think about it, his Ghost sounded a lot like Dinklebot… He must be the hero then right?” she looked at the window “The suns up… If I’m right, The next place will be… Venus in the Ishtar region.” She stood up and held the robe tight and walked to the window “If I can get there… I can help the Hero out…” she paused and looked back to the room.

“But I don’t what to be the hero… also it’s possible that sir Lennon-9 must be part of his team so they might be the heroes… but anything can happen” she started to pace around

“Just like how the Vanguards held a little ceremony for the new Guardians, but things are progressing like how the game storyline is.” She stopped pacing and closed her eyes “If everything’s going as how it was in the game then… I might be able to stop certain things especially later on” she opened her eyes and smiled “Alright! Its settled, I’ll be the assistant from the sidelines!” she said in a determined tone putting both her hands on her hips “It’s perfect! The heroes’ are gonna get the fame and I won’t be the center of attraction if I help out.”

“Oh! There you are Guardian” Her Ghost emerged from the room

“Ah, Ghost, sorry did I disturb you?”

“No, but I was surprised that you were gone, I mean…”

“Sorry I had some thoughts in my head and I needed sometime alone time to really think about it”

“O-oh I see” Ghost looked at her _‘She must miss her Family… or maybe she doesn’t want to be a Guardian…’_ He thought, worry soon filled his thoughts until Nora said something reassuring.

“Yeah, well imma take a shower and put my clothes on, Then we can check the gear we got from sir Cayde” She smiled and walked to the bathroom.

“Right!” Now less worried Ghost hovered towards the sofa and made the gear set that Cayde gave appeared on it, he then waited patiently for his Guardian. A few minutes later Nora came out of the bathroom and patted her clothing as she walked to her Ghost “It’s a bit damp but it will do for now.” She looked at her Ghost

“Oh yeah, been meaning to ask, how and where did you keep this?” She asked as she pointed to the gear, her Ghost floated to her side and said

“Well, In your Backpack”

“What?”

“I’m not really sure how to explain it either, we just call it your backpack”

“So… it’s like… a different pocket of space where you can store my stuff?”

“More or less”

“…I-, ya know what, never mind.” Nora scoffed the thought out of her mind and focused on the armor given by the Hunter Vanguard, under her breath she mumbled that it looks like the gear of the hunter class in game when she first chose what her character would be. A light gray cloak, a light chest plate, dark gray gauntlets, dark blue leg armor, and a helmet.

“What was that?”

“Nothing”

“Well, go on, try it on”

“alright, alright hold your bolts” she said as she picked the set up and walked to the bedroom “Give me a sec.”

After Changing she stepped into the living space while holding the helmet in her arms, she walked to the sofa and put down helmet then looked at her Ghost.

“So what do you think?”

“Perfect fit! You look more of a-“

“Guardian now?”

“Ah… Well…” Nora Chuckled “Relax”

“I never looked like a Guardian in the first place… but I have a Question though…”

“And that is?”

“How the hell did they know my size?” she said as she gestured her hands in an upward and downward motion towards he bodily proportions.

“The little pod that you filled up”

“What? It only asked for my name and class”

“Yes, but It scanned you while you typed, did you not notice?”

“ NO! that’s… that’s just weird” She said as she crossed her arms, she shook her head and continued “Anyways Now that I’m geared up we should get going, first stop Banshee-44” she said as she approached the door, Her ghost followed and said “Then we meet Cayde for your first mission!”

“You think they would let new Guardians stay in the tower to help out for a while or man a post somewhere they won’t get killed like ants?”

“Um… not sure.”

“Thought so.”

The two headed out to the Tower Plaza, there Nora’s Ghost lead her to the Gunsmith’s shop, She greeted a male Exo with a smile, he replied simply with the words “What do you need?”

“My Guardian is new and Cayde said to go to you for new artillery” Ghost said Banshee-44 looked at her and soon turned his back and started to rummage through his belongs.

“By the way Ghost did you keep my helmet and sniper?”

“Yes”

“Good… cuz I thought I left it in the room” Banshee came back and dropped down some guns on the table.

“Here have a look, and choose one” He said, Nora examined one by one and asked Banshee-44 what each gun can do, soon they got deep in conversation about the artillery, about modules, mods, and what the different perks that certain guns have and how it can be used in battle.

“Okay, so Different guns have different perks, like how the grip is or how the sights have a detector of something like that.”

“Mmhmm”

“And Mods can be installed into gear to provide additional benefits.”

“Yup”

“And I can come to you if ever I need to upgrade them?”

“Yup, that about the gist’s of it.”

“Sweet, Oh yeah one last question”

“Go ahead”

“Mind if I drop by again and ask a few tips and pointers about the different artillery I’ll get in the future?” She said as she heled her new Scout Rifle

“Sure… If I remember ya”

“A’ight I’ll take that as a yes” She beamed as she said goodbye and walked off towards the Tower Plaza center, she then asked where her Ghost where she can meet her Vanguard, He appeared in front of her and pointed towards a staircase going down.

“The Vanguards are usually in the Hall of Guardians which is down this way” He said as he guides his Guardian towards the hall, ones they arrived they surveyed the room, it was big (hall of guardians information here) the spotted the Vanguards at the center where there was a long table, they walked towards Cayde greeting the Ikora and Zavala as Cayde was still talking to another Hunter.

“Oh and hey… Take me with you.” He whispered but still rather audible enough to hear, Nora lightly giggled and said her greetings to her Vanguard.

“Oh it you, you’re up and early, had a good night’s sleep?”

“You could say that…” 

“Alright, well let me just get your assignment here then” He said scrolling down the screen that popped up in front of him.

“Alright here we are-“ Just then Nora got rather nervous about that cut off midway his sentence, Cayde gave a look towards Zavala, He nodded in return, then he gave the same look to Ikora, she tilted her head a little not changing her expression, he sighed and said.

“Okay… well here” He handed a tablet towards Nora, she accepted it and read the contents of the mission, her eyes widened.

“V-Venus? Sir?” She fell silent _‘But WHY?! Isn’t this a bit, I don’t know Dangerous for a first-time mission?!’_ She mentally screamed.

“hey, hey, easy with the formalities… but I do like it a bit, continue” She murmured the rest while her Ghost looked at the Vanguard rather concerned.

“Cayde-“ Ghost was about to ask for another mission but was cut off

“Don’t give me that, it’s a simple mission, all you have to do is survey the area and report what you find back to us.” Nora kept rereading making sure she wasn’t mistaken, she was going to Venus, in the Ishtar region no less. _‘This is the same place the supposed heroes are gonna meet that timeline traveling- whatever it was exo lady’_ She looked back to her Vanguard and was about to ask if she could do something simple on earth but before she could Cayde explained that they were lacking in Guardians.

“Besides, she won’t go alone we got two other experienced Guardians to back her up, apparently they have some business there as well.”

“I…” Nora slumped over a little face filled with confusion and concern, suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder, she lifted her head and saw Cayde was the one holding her, he smiled as he said this won’t be as bad as it sounds.

“Come on kid, I’ll show you the Hanger, oh yeah I asked Amanda to fix up the ship you brought back, I gotta say nice find out there.” He then guided Nora out of the hall before they could leave Zavala called and ask if he could say a few things to Nora’s Ghost, Both of them unsure what this means looks at each other before she gestured with her head for Ghost to go to Zavala. She was thinking of waiting for Ghost but then Cayde pushed her out, she protested A bit but eventually gave in when Cayde commanded her she sighed and headed to the Tower Hanger together with the Exo Hunter.

Approaching the Hanger Nora’s Ghost caught up with the two while people greeted Cayde as they passed, there the Hanger was Huge, open, filled with ships, people, robots all working, repairing and what not. Then Cayde spotted a young woman with blond hair in a short boy like cut, she wore a red scarf with goggles on it, some sort of sleeveless dark gray work jumpsuit, and had a mechanical right leg working on the ship Nora flew in with.

“Amanda! there you are.” He said as he approached her

“Cayde, Nice to see you too, so… is this the new Hunter you talked about?” She asked as she looked up from her work.

“Yup” He reveled Nora who was standing behind him

“Hello” She waved

“Well I got to say you got a pretty ship you found here, course, I fixed her up for ya”

“Oh, um… thanks”

“No problem”

“It’s a real nice ship, it's big enough for a fireteam”

“Ah… No wonder It was a bit bigger… Then the ships I’ve seen”

“yeah, a real beauty actually”

“Well, I’ll help you run through your Mission while we wait for your team” Cayde said as he lead them to the side where there was a table and some chairs. Half an hour later two familiar Guardians walked towards the group.

“Well, took you two long enough, did the big Blue guy hold you up?” Cayde asked

“Just explaining our findings” Adam responded

“Well, now that you’re here” He gently pushed Nora forward towards the two Guardians, she gave a waved awkwardly to them, Lennon-9 nodded and looked at Cayde-6

“Cayde before we go, Zavala said to-“ He was cut off by Cayde when he put his hand up

“I know, I know. Have fun out there… I’ll be here…”

With that the three Guardians bid farewell to the Hunter Vanguard and entered the ship, It was spacious as they explored the ship, Lennon and Adam looked at each other in silence as if they could read each other’s minds and walked toward some back seats near some control panels.

“Peter, set the coordinated” Adam said his Ghost appeared and nodded then went to the control panel, Lennon looked at his Ghost and said.

“John, make sure to track down the interference from a while ago, search every frequency you find” His Ghost nodded and started reassemble itself into sphere of light. Then the two looked at Nora, who was watching them the whole time unsure of what to do. _‘I wish you would tell me instead of looking at me cuz I have NO idea what I’M supposed to do here’_ She mentally screamed at them as she gave an awkward sigh and asked.

“So you um… ready to go then?”

“Yes” they both agreed at the same time

“Oh… well then, Ghost.” Ghost appeared and hovered towards the panel and said

“Just say the word Guardian.” Nora took a deep breath and walked towards the captains seat and sat down she looked at Adam and Lennon who also took their seats.

“Lez go.” She smirked _‘Always wanted to say that in a scenario like this’_ She squealed in the thoughts as Ghost started the ship and headed out of the Tower and fly into orbit before they go hyperdrive out to Venus.

The trip was quite for the most part, watching the ship travel the speed of light Nora was lost in thought, worry consumed her thinking of the lore and some videos she watched before about the first game she was sure she would see the events unfold as she does her mission, before she could speculate any further her Ghost said that we were approaching Venus, as that the ship speeds up as the surroundings becomes a blur, in a flash the ship speeds down.

“Our New friend must have access to extraordinary methods to have reached out to us like that. The radio message she sent came from somewhere in the jungles of Venus.” Peter, Adams Ghost said as they approached the orbit of Venus. There the ship approached the atmosphere; the planet had a glimmer of gold in the horizons they descended to the lading spot.

“Wow, look at that” Nora said.

“This colony was built by the Ishtar Collective. Records say they once studied ruins older than humanity itself. We thought this was all lost in the Collapse.” Peter said as they pass old ruins and collapsed buildings.

“Get ready we’re about to land.” Ghost said as the ship landed, the Ghosts then teleported their respectful Guardians out of the ship.

“I don’t like us getting dragged out here and not being able to get the lay of the land.” Ghost voiced his concern.

“There used to be a Guardian outpost nearby, let’s see what they have on this place.” John suggested the three nodded in agreement and started to head towards the area. The landscape was beautiful as they walked towards the ruined buildings, some cervices with possibly water where the road was supposed to be, cars rusted and picked apparat, greenery growing on the old ruined buildings and around the area. Nora was at aw, as she looked around, but that didn’t easy the worry that build up while getting here. _‘Okay… normally there would be Fallen here to try and attack the player… looks like they don’t want to come out today’_ She thought as she surveyed the surroundings with her Ghost as part of her mission. Soon enough they found signs of Fallen in the area as they walked further in, as they walked they had no run in with any Fallen as they neared a clearing with an open building.

“There that’s the outpost” Lennon pointed at the open building

“Be careful, something doesn’t feel right” Adam warned

“Glad I’m not the only one getting that feeling” Nora sighed in relief

“Yeah, Normally Fallen would be around this area…” John said as he appeared next to his Guardian. They carefully reached the outpost there Lennon pointed to a control panel for Nora to scan with her Ghost.

“We’re linked. Sparrow’s accessible” Ghost said as he finished scanning the device

“Sparrow…” Nora said and thought _‘Yes! Transportation!’_

“It’s a vehicle we can use for rapid local transportation” Lennon said

“Ah… I see” Nora said

“Oh and there’s a lot here about some war machines called the Vex. Indestructible, relentless, supremely intelligent. And they can teleport, Great. Guardians used to have sensors to track them. Let’s get’em back online” Ghost said as he floated back to Nora

“Wait their not online?” Nora asked

“No one has really been in the Ishtar region in quite a while now” John said as he looked at Nora’s direction “And it looks like it recently got down”

“Greaaaaat, this and killer robots” Nora sighed slightly slumping over as she begin walking off towards the direction Ghost was pointing.

“Don’t worry their not indestructible, I’ve dealt with some before” Adam reassured

“Yeah, their really easy to handle ones you know what to do” Lennon added

The team walked passed a Statue of some sort of angle holding something in her right hand which was up in the air, it was tilted now and had some greenery on it. The overgrowth of the flora was making the ruined stated of the buildings beautiful and with the golden light casting down on it bade it even more astonishing to look at. On their way to the sensors they were greeted by Fallen, they readied their weapons and shot the Fallen down. A few minutes later they picked up an ammo that was dropped and headed to a building where the sensors are, Adam proceeded with his Ghost and scanned it as Nora and Lennon looked out for any other Fallen that might be around lurking.

“These sensors are extensive” Peter said “OK. I should be able to track these machines. Let’s head to those coordinates, and find out what she wants us to see”

“So does that mean we’ll split up?” Nora asked

“For the time being, yes” Lennon answered

“Ah I see, well we’ll see you two… rather four later” She said as she fiddled with her thumbs a little

“I’ll send you the coordinates of where we’ll be” Peter said

“OK, I got it” Ghost said

“Welp, see you guys” She said as she waved and walked off to do her mission

“Careful Guardian, the Fallen are still lurking around.”

“I know, you don’t have to remind me of that.” She said as she held her Auto Rifle closer as she started to survey the other areas of her mission. Scanning left and right she sighed and looked up at the golden sky and thought _‘This is not what I planned at all’ **“Damnit”**_ She cursed under her breath in Japanese and looked back and continued with her objective before meeting up with Adam and Lennon-9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, I hope its not to complicated and confusing that you have no idea whats happening anymore hahahha.
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


	5. Something Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> going their separate ways the Guardians did their missions and was meet by a near by death experience encounter with the Vex after the battle a mysterious Exo shows up to give them information they needed to continue their journey.

After splitting up with Nora, Adam and Lennon-9 started walking towards their own objective, they went through the plan they discussed back in the Tower.

“Alright, we got a little side track and thanks to Zavala we have to look out for a kid that we now split upped with… This is turning out to be a really great plan” said Lennon in an irritated tone.

“Yes but what can we do? Commanders orders” Adam stated

“We could have let someone else do it” Lennon replied which Adam gave no response just the look of slight disappointment

“Hey, don’t look at me like that, I like helping out our new Guardians too, but this… this might just put them in danger, I mean you saw it to right” Lennon stopped which made Adam stopped, both of them was now in front of stairs to a tall building. Looking at his face Lennon knew he knew too.

“She was still shaking while killing Fallen and not to mention her nervousness when we said we would split up”

“I agree that this seems rather… ” said Adam not really knowing how to put his words in until his Ghost cut his thoughts of right words.

“I wonder what the commander was thinking asking a young girl like that to come to a place like this, and it being her first mission” Peter said as he appeared in front of the two

“Wait… THIS is her FIRST mission?” Adam asked rathe perplexed

“Yes, you didn’t know?” Lennon asked Adam

“No, I thought she would be with us to see what Guardian work was”

“Oh boy aren’t you mistaken my friend” Lennon chuckled at his friends confusion

“I was wondering why we split up in the first place”

“Ikora filled me in on what was really happening, I’m guessing you didn’t question Zavala that much”

“Ah, well no…” said Adam as he looked away slightly embarrassed to look at his friend who was laughing at him.

“Alright you two enough, we have someone to meet remember?” said John as he appeared and floated towards the stairs with Peter, with that the two guardians nodded at each other and followed their Ghosts inside the building. As they entered the building there was a hole leading down, looking around and noticing it was the only way to go they went down.

“Looks like a basement or well used to be… and its slightly flooded” Lennon commented as they went further in.

“Looks like there’s an opening there lets go” Adam pointed at a hole in the wall as the approached the opening Peter warned them about Vex and their presence being in multiple areas. The water had electricity running through as well as the columns, none the less the Guardians went through and walked up the path, it lead to what looks to be part of the building they just entered.

“Coordinates lead here?” Peter said

“Woah what is that” asked John, the team looked at a glowing structure like think that was sticking out of the ground and traveled all the way up to the roof of the building.

“Let me take a closer look” said Peter, but before scanning it the Guardians surveyed the area, it was a wide place with a smaller statue of the same one they passed outside in the middle that was slightly elevated, the sides was a three floored area filled with books of old, huge columns for support and had dome arches that met in the middle, and the back a circular desk and part of the second floor. Adam stepped near the glowing structure and let Peter scan it.

“Fascinating. A conflux of non-baryonic streams going… where?”

“Something feels very wrong Peter…” John called out

“No! No! No! No! No! It’s the Vex… Better find some cover!” Peter shouted as the conflux disappeared, he then floated towards his Guardian both Ghost then disappeared from sight.

“Looks like we have company” Lennon said getting ready as he readied his Pulse Rifle

“Why not we great them with a bang” Adam chuckled as he brought out a rocket launcher.

“Ha! Now you’re talking!” said Lennon as he aimed at the middle where confluxes soon appeared followed by flashes of lights.

Meanwhile Nora finished up her mission she was now just getting ammo from the Fallen she killed, in the midst of searching for more ammo she found two old pistols holstered on the corpse of the Fallen Captain she kills moments ago. She unholstered it off and inspected the two pistols.

“Nice it looks like it still works” she then checked the magazines; both had a full mag and with this she put both pistols on her belt, one on her left and the other one on her right next to the combat knife she found. _‘okay if this is going accordingly those two should be done with their mission of killing the Vex and meeting with that time warping lady and not to mention learning about the black garden’_ She thought as she looks at her Ghost scanning a few more areas just to make sure he didn’t miss anything.

“Okay that should be everything, lets head back” Her Ghost said as he floated back towards her

“Alright where’s our rendezvous point” Asked Nora

“Over there in that building we passed earlier” Ghost pointed _‘As expected’_ she thought.

“I’ll try and get a hold on the others” Nora hummed in responded and started walking towards the building. On her way she had a feeling that something was a bit off with everything that has transpired, from her mission being on the same planet like in the game where the player would visit after doing the missions on the moon to continue the story mission, she was thankful she watched videos on the first game and for lore or else she would be very lost by now and the fact that Ghost was having trouble contacting the others. By now Nora reached the building and went inside, she went through the same route as the two Guardians before but something didn’t sound good, she still heard gun fire and some explosions coming from the room next even her Ghost warned her about feeling the Vex as if they have surrounded them. Every fiber of her being screamed for her to stay until the fight was over but she proceeded anyways with the pistols ready _‘Yeah dual wield pistols Nora what can possibly go wrong’_ she mentally scolded herself _‘THIS only works in movies!’_ she thought as she entered the battle.

There she saw Lennon and Adam battling their way through the Vex, she took cover near the columns and observed the enemies _‘okay Single red optic sensor, Large fan-like head with a beak-like protrusion Sparse frame, tails, and long claw-like fingers. Yup Vex.’_ She held the pistols near her chest _‘Goblins, Hobgoblins… wait the Minotaur hasn’t appeared yet, not good… also was there even more than I remembered?’_ She thought but shook her head _‘Now is not the time!’_ She then ran out of her cover and spotted Vex Goblins behind Adam and Lennon-9 she ran and did a forward roll as she dogged in coming projectiles coming her way aimed at both the Vex’s lower part were there was a glowing area exposed with her dual Pistols and pulled the triggers, the Vex screamed as they fell to the floor one of them even exploded.

Adam and Lennon looked back and saw Nora now fighting alongside them, She did a back flip and landed behind a Vex, she kicked it sideways to make it spin around and face her and amid one of her pistols at its stomach area where the glow emanated then jumped backwards as the Vex dropped and exploded, she looked back at them and shouted.

“Well don’t just sit and watch! Hit the glowing parts, it’s their cores!” Lennon and Adam looked at each other and went back to fighting the Vex that approached them. Adam Punched his way through and brought out his shotgun and shot Vex left and right, Lennon was hovering from left to right shooting down from above and taking care of the Vex on the second level of the area. Nora did a side swipe and brought a Goblin down as she pointed one of her guns to the Goblin currently trying to get back up and the other to incoming Vex, she pulled the triggers simultaneously, she ran and slid across towards the middle as she hits the Vex successively in her sights right in their cores, they drop down some exploded as they did.

“It’s like there’s no end to this!” Lennon shouted as he regrouped with Adam at the center near the statue

“Agreed” said Adam as he shot some Vex coming his way, now back to back with Lennon as he changed weapon from a shotgun to a Revolver

“Out of ammo for your shotgun?, nice Hand canon though” Lennon complimented

“Thanks” Adam coked his gun and shot more Vex, as the two switch positions Nora came in and regrouped with a backflip as she shot a Vex Hobgoblin, Backs now facing each other the three guardians reloaded and readied for the next wave. Soon more confluxes formed and flashed bright lights as the Vex came in more numbers, this time with a bigger one in the midst of it with a some sort of shield around it _‘Bingo! So they were still in the third wave’_ Nora thought as she looked around.

“Looks like there on the second floor too” Nora said

“I can deal with the ones up top” Lennon responded “You two deal the ones below”

“I’ll deal with the big guy over there” Said Adam

“Missiles!” Nora shouted

“Get behind me!” Adam dashed in front of them and summoned up a shield of light as he shoulders an incoming Vex

“Nice gong big guy!” Lennon complimented him before hovering to the second floor to deal with the Vex there, Nora and Adam was left on the ground floor, the Guardians looked at each other and nodded before dashing into the hoard of Vex. Adam jumped up high, his hands was started to conduct electricity then it enveloped his inter body before he smashed his hands onto the ground witch made a massive surge of electric energy around his area on the left. _‘Adam’s an Arc user… his a Striker, No wonder his main focus is on close-quarters combat’_ Nora thought as she ran into the incoming Vex, she kept one of the pistols and brought out her knife.

Lennon watched from above as he took out some Goblins and Hobgoblins from the second floor, he saw his friend smash through with his Super Ability and smiled at the sight _‘Show off’_ He though _‘Now how’s the-‘_ his thoughts was cut off as he stared aw looking at Nora fighting her with a knife and pistol, it was like she was dancing as she stabbed and shoot each Vex in the cores leaving a trail of parts as the go down one by one, but soon she was surrounded by the Vex. Lennon was about to pick them off but Nora spun around and backed flipped out of the Vex that circled her, as she landed the vex fell and he heard something brake into pieces.

Nora looked at her knife now broken into pieces _‘I don’t know why I thought this knife would hold… and thought it would be like a sword’_ she thought as she threw the handle at a Hobgoblin and shot its weak point as it stumbled back, she looked up to see Lennon looking down at her, she then aimed near Lennon. Lennon took a step back thinking that the new Guardian has lost it then he heard the gun fire, to his confusion he didn’t hurt but turned around to see a Goblin stumble back, he then realized he was spacing out and took the Vex down after he looked back at Nora.

“Mind focusing on the ones with you?” She said as she pulled out an Auto Rifle

“Sorry was lost in thought for a bit there” Lennon said rather embarrassed that a kid just saved him. He was about to finish of the remaining Vex on the second floor until he heard a scream, he looked towards where Adam and saw him fly to the back of the room hitting the wall hard before falling towards the ground. Both him and Nora screamed for their companion as he tried to get back up but instantly fell back down, Nora tried to run towards the fallen Titan but was blocked by Vex that had just been summoned. Lennon felt anger rise in him but controlled himself, he then activated his Super Ability unsheathing a burning sword out of thin air the leapt to the air as he did flames that looked like wings emerged from his back.

Nora looked up as she heard the sound of fire and a sword and saw Lennon flying with flaming wings _‘His a Solar user! And… wait Dawnblade?! But that was introduced in Destiny 2’._ She watched Lennon demolish the Vex surrounding her with the slashes of flames that came from him, he then changed his target to the Minotaur, Nora looked towards Adam and saw him getting up as his Ghost Fully healed him. She looked towards the Minotaur and wished she could see the health of that thing like she could with the hud on like in the game, Ghost was monitoring her, concerned for his Guardian he could see the light in her rise like before and grow brighter as the seconds go by, before he could say something Nora asked him to take her Sniper rifle out, he obliged and the Sniper Rifle was now in her hands.

Adam looked at his dear friend using his ability to take down the hug Vex but the shield came back up again as Lennon was running low in his light to sustain his Super. He took out a void powered grenade launcher aimed at the Minotaur, right as he fired the grenades he heard his friend scream. As he looked towards Lennon he saw him crashing down to the ground as he got hit by the Minotaur. He ran towards his falling friend and before Lennon could hit the ground Adam slid down and caught him.

Right as Adam caught Lennon the grenades activated and he shield around the Minotaur broke down once again, Nora took the chance to get up to the second floor when Adam threw the grenades, right as she got into position she saw Adam backing up to the wall holding a now badly hurt Lennon as the Minotaur was getting close. She leapt from the railings but it wasn’t enough to reach the Vex she prayed that she could do triple jumps like in the game, she tried jumping midair for her second jump and to her surprise it worked and landed on the hug Vex’s head as she did she hit its red eye with the butt pad of the Sniper Rifle and somersaulted off its head to land in front of it, with it disoriented she positioned herself and took aimed at its eye as it was stable once again.

**_“Just Die already!”_** She said in Japanese praying to the gods that this will kill it. She pulled her trigger with the close ranges she was in the bullet hit its eye and came out from behind and lodged into the ceiling. The Minotaur fell backwards and like the battle was over, Nora stood up from her spot as Adam and Lennon who was being healed by his Ghost walked towards her, she stumbled backwards a bit but was caught by the two Guardians accompanying her, she stabilized herself, face both of them and held her sniper tighter and closer to her.

“Good work out there, and for coming in just in time” Adam praised her

“Yeah, if it weren’t for you I would have been a corpse and Adam, well would be badly hurt or probably worse” Lennon said “Its fine! Ghost would revive me anyways and with Adam there it would be even faster.” He said right after a concerned look he got from Nora.

“I hate to brake things up but… what was that, where those really Vex?” John said as he appeared in front of them

“Maybe upgraded ones?” Peter said appearing as well

“Are there any still intact that we can analyze?” Ghost asked as he appeared

“over there near the statue” Nora pointed out; the team then walked towards the broken down Vex. As each Ghost scanned the Vex, a voice was heard from behind.

“Well fought.” A feminine modulated voice said the Guardians and Ghosts turned around and saw a Female Exo with a white hood and some Hunter armor on standing behind them

“You’re here” Adam said

“And it looks like you brought company, well not that it matters. We haven’t got much time.” The Exo said as she walked passed the Guardians.

“Who are you?” Lennon asked

“Why have you been watching us?” Peter asked

“I don’t even have time to explain why I don’t have time to explain” she responded “I will, I will, I know” she said as she lowered her head a bit.

“Will what?” John asked this time

“I wasn’t talking t, you, little light” She said

“I’m a Ghost actually” John responded

“Many Guardians fell. Strong ones. But you and your friends made it here. – Yes. I’m listening. They are here, with me,--

"Who’s she talking to?” Ghost floated near her

“Understood” She said looking back to the Guardians as she pushed Ghost away from her. “You need my help, Guardians”

“Is that why you brought us here?” Adam asked

“They brought us here. The Vex. Evil so dark it despises other evil.” She said looking away and turning to the side where a Vex was still moving, its core glowing lightly. She then crouched down next to it.

“You’re not a Guardian” said Peter as he hovered a bit closer to her

“No, I was nor forged in light” She said as she looked back at them “But I believe where our paths cross, ground… could break.” She said as she stepped on the Vex’s core with one foot and stomped on it killing it for good. Peter, John and Ghost backed up back to their Guardians.

“Have you heard of the Black Garden?” The Exo said looking back at them

“We’ve heard the Legends” Peter said

“I um… haven’t but continue” said Nora but gestured to continue.

“The greatest threat to us all lies there, where these machines are born.” She said as she walked back to where she once stood and looked at the Vex corps. She then turned back to the team “Find the Black Garden, rip out its hear. Only then will your Traveler begin to heal.”

“Can you help us find it?” Lennon asked

“My path’s my own. I can’t” She said lowering her head a small bit then shook it as she looked at Lennon

“If we’re going to find the Black Garden, we need to see the Awoken.” John said looking at all three Guardians

“Ah yes. The Awoken. Out there, wavering between the light and Dark. A side should always be taken, little light. Even if it’s the wrong side.” She said as she moved closer to the Guardians. Nora suddenly heard radio chatter as she stood next to them.

“Too late, returning. How many?” she said as she turned her back and walked away from the team “Hold position, kill the engines and don’t let them find you.” Said the Exo as she took her gun from behind and was engulfed with light until she vanished. The Guardians looked that their Ghosts and looked at one another.

“So… how do you find the Awoken?” Nora asked

“They live all the way out at the edge of the Darkness.” Peter said as he floated near the Vex corps

“Last place the Light touches” John said doing the same thing, Ghost then joined the two, they looked at each other.

“Can’t we just stay here with the murderous robots?” they said simultaneously. The Guardians looked at each other and nodded.

“No, little light.” They said in unison

“Don’t do that” They said at the same time as they looked back at their Guardians, they laughed at their Ghost. Before going Nora looked around the area, it was a library of sorts, she picked up a book with an interesting cover.

“Huh… the titles all blurry” She said as she looked at all sides of the book to see if she could find the title, she even opened it but found nothing.

“Found something?” Ghost said

“Kinda… Let’s see Author… author… Ah! here, Vincent Harvey Davenport… wait why does that name sound familiar” Nora pondered, suddenly flashes of memories of areas that looked like a lab and a male in a lab coat resurfaced his face to blurry to recognize before getting hit by a headache, she gasped in pain.

“Guardian?!” Ghost appeared in front of her.

“Hey, is everything alright?” Adam asked as he and Lennon approached Nora, who, had one of her hands on her head, the other clenching the book near her chest, they hesitated but put a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down.

“Y-yeah just a headache all of a sudden” She said as the headache subsided she took a deep breath “Must have been the lack of adrenalin or something…” she joked giving a soft but tired smile to try and reinsure her companions that she’s fine now.

“Are you sure?” Lennon said.

“Yeah, just… really tired now.” She said lowering her voice to a somewhat audible level, suddenly Adam crouched down to the floor, back facing Nora. She was about to ask what he was doing until Peter said that he wishes to carry her to the ship on his back. Nora felt flustered and embarrassed, no way she would do that; she was about to protest until Lennon said to take the offer, after a minute of protesting she gave in and rode on Adam’s back piggyback style all the way out of the building and into the ship. As they got in the ship Nora slid off Adam’s back, bowing down to him as she said her thanks and apologized, Adam thought nothing of it and simply said he just wanted to help out a fellow Guardian. With everything and everyone ready they took off and head back to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, its been long hahahhaha, school has piled up all of my time and I keep on trying to get back to this.
> 
> Sorry if I got anything wrong here in the chapter, I still write this at like 12-2 AM hahahah but as of late school has just dumped a landmass of stuff to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallu! This is my My take on Destiny and Destiny 2, not much will really change much, unless i really want something crazy to happen but that's a surprise Muwahahhahah, anyways. I'm not really great at conveying the environments yet and making descriptions for people, but I tired. Things are confusing if you haven't played the game so I'm sorry for whoever finds this and doesn't really understand. Also the beginning is a bit confusing here at first (its on purpose) but don't worry most things will have an explanation later on in other chapters, I don't want my readers to have any information overload to the point they don't understand anymore hahhaha.
> 
> I'll be updating this in wattpad as well so feel free to visit.


End file.
